


Above

by SoulOfStars



Series: Light, Yet Dark [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, this one gives me mild anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulOfStars/pseuds/SoulOfStars
Summary: another poem (I do these often, if you haven't noticed)Mostly a collection of what-ifs and dark-ish themes.





	Above

Remember to stay above the surface when you swim.  
Common sense, isn't it?  
You'll drown, you'll die.  
But what happens when that pool is depression?  
When the surface is so far away and you've been drowning for so long?

Remember not to play with fire.  
Common sense, isn't it?  
You'll burn, you'll be hurt.  
But what happens when that fire is in your heart?  
When the flame that's been burning turns into an inferno?

Remember not to give into temptation.  
Common sense, isn't it?  
Something bad will happen. You'll be scarred forever.  
But what if that temptation is your only comfort?  
What if the temptation is the light at the end of the tunnel?

Don't drown. Don't burn. Don't die.  
What-ifs consume us, tear out our hearts, claw at our eyes,  
But it doesn't end here.  
Live another day; if only to see what's next.  
A cliffhanger, if you will.


End file.
